Panda-senpai
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Gaara suka Hinata. Gaara pengen pacaran sama Hinata. Gaara pengen nikahin Hinata-Lho? Hinata suka panda. Hinata suka gak ya sama Gaara? Hm, kalau memang Gaara jodohnya, Hinata nggak akan nolak, kok. Mana bisa nolak, kalau Hinata juga ternyata suka. Neji? Jangan tanya. /Extra Chapter; Gaara x Hinata/
1. Panda Merah

Panda-senpai © Haruna Yumesaki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll.

Enjoy Please!

* * *

Sungguh sial nasib Hinata hari ini. Pada hari kedua MOS, dimana para senpai menjadi semakin galak, Hinata membawa bekal yang berlebihan. Pikirnya ia mampu menghabiskan bekalnya yang hari ini lebih banyak takaran nasinya karena ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Sialnya, ternyata perutnya tidak bisa menampung semuanya. Para siswa baru sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan terburu-buru karena hanya diberi empat puluh detik untuk menghabiskan bekal dan minumannya sampai setengah botol. Sambil mengunyah Hinata kerap melirik orang-orang yang senasib dengannya, rasanya ia jadi mual dan hilang selera makan.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam…"

Senpai-senpai semua sudah serentak menghitung mundur. Waktu empat puluh detik tidaklah cukup, apalagi Hinata sudah kehilangan selera makan. Bisa-bisa memakan waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Dengan buru-buru Hinata kembali menyuapkan makanannya. Namun, sayang sekali saat itu juga waktu telah habis.

"Satu! Waktu habis. Apa masih ada yang belum selesai?"

Hinata dengan susah payah menelan makanannya dan mengacungkan tangannya. Rasanya sedikit lega menyadari 60 persen siswa baru di aula Konoha Gakuen ini belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Cih, makan aja kok lama. Kalian butuh berapa detik lagi?" Karena tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, ketua OSIS itu memutuskan sendiri. "Oke, dua puluh detik! Dimulai dari sekarang!"

Hinata kembali menyuapkan makanannya dengan terpaksa, walaupun perutnya sudah mual tak karuan, ia tetap memakannya. Nyalinya ciut menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata—senpai yang menatapnya. Termasuk kakak sepupunya sendiri, Neji. Awalnya Neji tidak akan bersikap begitu tegas pada Hinata, karena memang Neji itu sedikit… over-protective. Mari anggap siscon karena Neji menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri. Hinata menolak, bukankah jadinya tidak _fair_ kalau Neji begitu? Nanti malah kelihatan seperti pilih kasih. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Hinata menyesali penolakannya.

Di antara barisan para senpai yang sedang memperhatikan para kouhai baru mereka makan, ada pula beberapa yang menyemangati dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan lebih cepat. Di samping Neji, berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah _stoic_ dan tato kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya. Senpai bermarga Sabaku itu menyadari betapa seringnya Neji menatap salah satu kouhai mereka yang bersurai indigo panjang dengan mata lavender yang indah—mirip seperti milik Neji. Dan sekarang pun, Neji sedang memperhatikan gadis itu. Ada apa, sih? Biasanya, Gaara tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu—tapi kali ini, Neji yang cenderung cuek dan dikenal dingin itu tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sang gadis bersurai indigo. Iris jade Gaara pun ikut tertuju pada Hinata.

Wow.

Pantas saja. Sekarang Gaara tahu kenapa. Dirinya jadi ingin melihat pemandangan indah itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Waktu habis! Siapa yang masih belum habis?"

Hinata kembali mengacungkan tangan. Kali ini tersisa 20 persen. Dan si senpai galak mendecak kesal, "Tiga puluh detik lagi. Kalau makanan kalian nggak habis dalam tiga puluh detik, kita paksa kalian makan sampai habis."

Lagi, Hinata kembali berjuang melawan rasa mual di perutnya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit pucat. Neji yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Gaara mengambil langkah duluan sebelum Neji sempat, senpai berambut merah yang dijuluki 'Panda' itu menghampiri Hinata. Neji mengernyit, bingung; kenapa Gaara menghampiri coretadiknyacoret itu? Sayang sekali Neji tidak bisa memperhatikan mereka, karena ia harus melakukan tugasnya.

Gaara tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara, tapi merasakan sepasang mata yang terus tertuju padanya. Hinata menoleh, terkejut melihat manusia yang terlihat seperti panda berambut merah itu sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Tahu-tahu si panda merah ini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu buatan sendiri?" Gaara bertanya, kali ini matanya tertuju pada bento Hinata. "Kelihatannya lezat."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, masih dalam proses _loading_ mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan sang panda-senpai tersebut.

"Kamu nggak dengar?" Hinata tersentak. "Kamu nggak di kasih tahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan senpai?"

"M-maaf, S-senpai." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian teringat pada pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Y-ya, ini buatanku sendiri.."

Sial, jangan mengajak Hinata bicara dong, Gaara. Kasihan, waktunya semakin menipis!

"Kamu sudah kenyang?"

Dengan gugup dan takut-takut Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Iya, senpai."

"Kalau begitu, suapi aku."

"Eh?"

"Sayang kalau nanti dibuang." Kata Gaara dengan datar. "Kamu berani menolak permintaanku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Gaara membuka mulutnya dan Hinata dengan gugup ia menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada panda-senpai. Ah, sial. Memalukan sekali! Jantung sang gadis berdegup dengan kencangnya sampai-sampai ia takut kalau jantungnya akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Enak. Suapi aku sampai makananmu habis."

Hinata tidak bisa menolak, jadilah ia menuruti perintah Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat adegan tersebut menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

"Nggak boleh berbagi makanan ke senior. Habiskan makananmu sendiri."

"Diam, Sasuke. Makanannya jadi milikku."

"Di kantin ada makanan, tinggal beli. Gak boleh bantu habiskan makanan junior." Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Kamu mau belikan makanan, Sasuke?"

"Tch. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Dengan itu Sasuke pun melangkah pergi, rasanya sia-sia menasihati Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya tidak peduli itu.

* * *

Kejadian kemarin membuat sang kakak sepupu Hinata menjadi penasaran. Tetapi karena kesibukannya, Neji tidak sempat untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata. Hari ini pun, Neji masih harus mengawasi para kouhai—walaupun sebenarnya, lebih terfokus pada Hinata daripada kouhaiyang lain.

Hari ketiga, alias hari terakhir untuk penyiksaan mental dan fisik. Hinata kerap menyemangati dirinya sendiri semenjak tadi pagi. Ia sangat senang, walaupun kakinya sangat pegal, hari ini hanya ada materi dari beberapa guru, upacara penutupan dan selesai! Kali ini Hinata tidak menambahkan nasi, malah mengurangi porsi nasinya. Takut kejadian seperti kemarin terulang.

Ah, senpai berambut merah itu siapa, ya? Kelihatan seperti panda, tapi tampan berkarisma. _Bukan berarti aku menyukainya…_

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa?"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hinata itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Rasanya ia terlihat sangat bodoh melamun saat dengan berbicara dengan Neji. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menggumam, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Daritadi kamu melamun terus. Omonganku nggak di dengarkan pasti."

"M-maaf, Neji-nii… Aku hanya sedikit lelah.." Itu nggak sepenuhnya bohong, kok.

"Kamu mau ke UKS? Biar aku yang temani." Tawar Neji, ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Bisa gawat nanti.

"Eh? N-nggak, aku masih bisa ikut penutupan, kok.. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Neji-nii."

Neji menatap Hinata khawatir, dibalas dengan senyuman manis Hinata yang mampu meluluhkan hati dingin Neji. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kamu langsung saja ke lapangan basket, ya. Sebentar lagi mulai." Neji beranjak, kemudian ia membuang kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong pada tempat sampah di dekatnya. "Oh, ya. Nanti pulangnya kamu mau tunggu aku sebentar atau mau langsung pulang?"

"Aku tunggu Neji-nii saja."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti."

Neji pun pergi, Hinata ikut beranjak dan bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Kemudian para kouhai baru berbaris, OSIS berbaris di depan dan di belakang mereka. Setelah beberapa menit pidato dari sang ketua OSIS, senpai-senpai lain yang bukan termasuk dalam OSIS berdatangan.

"Kami nggak diberi salam, nih?"

"Ah, OSIS-nya pasti nggak bener, nih."

Sontak terdengar banyak sapaan dari kouhaikelas 10 itu kepada senpai mereka. "Selamat sore, senpai!"

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan terdiam di sampingnya. Hinata tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat ke samping maupun belakang, tatapannya terus lurus ke depan.

"Aku nggak diberi salam?" Suara baritone khas Gaara mengejutkan Hinata.

"S-selamat sore, senpai." Hinata menyapa. Suara Gaara masih belum terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Tapi ia yakin kalau ia pernah mendengar suara Gaara.

"Jangan gagap."

Gulp. Hinata menelan ludah. "Selamat sore, senpai."

"Kamu terdengar nggak tulus."

Aduh. Maumu apa, senpai?

"Selamat sore, senpai." Kali ini Hinata berusaha sebaik mungkin biar terdengar tulus.

"Jadi aku harus bicara seperti itu dulu biar kamu menyapa dengan tulus?"

SERIUS. Senpai—kau ini siapa, sih?! Hinata greget ingin sekali mengetahui nama senpainya ini dan melihat wajahnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak dan ia membuka mulutnya. Gaara sudah keduluan pergi.

"Maaf, senpa—"

"Kalian lihat ke belakang sekarang!" Suara sang ketua OSIS terdengar, kemudian dengan serentak para murid baru berbalik…

Di belakang, para senior memegang spanduk besar bertuliskan " **WELCOME TO KONOHA GAKUEN** " dengan beberapa _heart_ berwarna yang menghiasi spanduknya. Semua senpai yang ada disana bertepuk tangan menyambut kouhai yang sudah kebablasan dengan kegalakan mereka. "Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen!"

Tapi, apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata sekarang bukanlah spanduknya ataupun senpai yang memegang spanduknya. Satu senpai yang mirip panda itu berdiri disana, agak jauh dari kerumunan. Sambil menatap Hinata, Gaara bertepuk tangan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membuat lengkungan tipis; senyuman kecil yang tulus dan SANGAT JARANG dari Gaara.

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, secara reflek ia tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Kouhai kelas 10 terlihat terharu, beberapa ada yang tertawa, kesal dan bahkan menangis dalam perjalanan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hinata berjalan dengan Ino di sampingnya, sahabatnya itu menitikkan air mata haru dan terus bercerita tentang Sai-senpai yang menurutnya keren.

Saat hendak melewati lapangan voli, Hinata menyadari bahwa Panda-senpai—begitulah Hinata memanggilnya—sedang terdiam di dekat pohon. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba saja muncul. Hinata berpura-pura fokus berbicara dengan Ino agar rasa gugupnya hilang. Tetapi, yang ada Hinata malah tambah gugup. Dan saat hendak melewati Panda-senpai, Hinata merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Eh?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara. "S-senpai—"

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Di ingat ya, Hinata. Karena selama kamu bersekolah disini, kamu akan sangat butuh namaku." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa panas. Hinata tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sangat merah. Iris lavendernya terkunci pada iris jade milik Gaara, sampai akhirnya Ino membuyarkan moment ini.

"Oh, Sabaku-senpai. Terimakasih atas bimbingannya, ya!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"T-terimakasih atas bimbingannya… S-Sabaku-senpai."

"Panggil Gaara saja."

"S-sampai jumpa nanti." Hinata membungkuk, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Ino yang sedari tadi menyeringai jahil.

"Wah~ Baru kenal sudah di bolehkan panggil pakai nama depannya. Beruntungnya Hinata-chan~ Aku juga ingin seperti itu~"

Hinata tidak tahu lagi apakah jantungnya normal atau tidak, karena jantungnya terus berdegup kencang setiap kali Gaara ada di dekatnya.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai Sabaku Gaara alias Panda-senpai. Walaupun ia tahu menanyakan pada Neji akan membuat kontroversi, tetap saja ia menanyakannya.

"Neji-nii,"

"Ya?"

"Um.. Apa Neji-nii kenal dengan Sabaku-senpai?"

"—Gaara?" Neji terdiam sesaat, kemudian teringat kejadian yang lalu saat hari kedua. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia memarahimu? Dia menyuruhmu yang tidak-tidak?"

"N-nggak, kok—"

"Awas saja si Gaara itu. Besok akan kubuat dia membayar karena sudah berani mendekatimu tanpa persetujuanku."

Hm. Masih tetap siscon.

* * *

Tsuzuku~

* * *

 **Hyaah! Akhirnya. Ini cerita terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri saat MOS X'D Ada senpai yang ku kenal tiba-tiba noel bahuku—udah deh, nggak curhat kok. /dikeroyok/**

 **Oiya, saya nggak jadi buat fanfic ini _oneshot_ , tapi _twoshot_. Dan saya juga akan tambah sekuelnya nanti kok~ Muehehe. Karena banyak yang mau sekuelnya, jadi akan saya buatkan. **

**Memang disini kurang ya romance-nya, makanya saya mau memperjelas dulu pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata selanjutnya, juga dengan pendekatan Gaara ke Hinata. Pokoknya semua deh, biar nanti di sekuelnya, saya time-skip. _Daijoubu deshou ka, reader-tachi_? QwQ **

**Pengalaman MOS saya yang memalukan ternyata bisa dijadikan bahan inspirasi untuk fanfic X'D**

 **—Okay, cukup.**

 **Arigatou!**

 **Read and review please?**

 **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	2. Merah dan Indigo

Panda-senpai © Haruna Yumesaki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak benar, bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Enjoy!

* * *

Suasana di Konoha Gakuen sore itu masih sama seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ramai, walaupun tentu saja nggak seramai saat istirahat. Pulang sekolah biasanya ramai dengan kegiatan ekskul, atau juga biasanya masih banyak siswa yang sering mengumpul di suatu titik pada waktu tertentu; bergosip—atau mau melihat _gebetan_ nya yang ikut kegiatan ekskul.

Salah?

Benar, ah. Buktinya masih ada banyak cewek-cewek yang berkumpul untuk bergosip, atau melihat gebetannya, atau keduanya. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata juga sedang melakukannya, kok. Hinata? Ah, gadis manis itu rupanya hanya sedang menemani kedua sahabatnya bergosip ria sambil mencuri pandang ke arah senpai berkulit pucat dan… Yang ganteng, tapi model rambut bak pantat ayam itu. Ya, hanya sekedar menemani…sambil menunggu Neji selesai dengan kegiatan OSISnya.

"Kalau menurut aku, sih, ya… Sasuke-senpai itu lebih keren daripada Sai-senpai." Kata gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu dengan blak-blakan di depan Ino.

"Apa, sih? Sai-senpai lebih ganteng." Ino sewot. "Lagian, bukannya aku nggak suka sama Sasuke-senpai. Tapi, menurutku, Sai-senpai juga keren dan ganteng, terus lukisannya bagus banget lagi! Uh, mukanya juga imut-imut polos gimana gitu—"

"Tahu apa kamu tentang seni? Menggambar saja nilainya sudah C."

"Hey, memang punyamu lebih bagus dari punyaku!?"

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu!"

"Apa!? Hinata, siapa yang lebih pintar dan mengerti seni, aku atau si jidat lebar!?"

"Eh?" Hinata yang nggak mendengarkan mereka berargumen kemudian mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap keduanya bingung. "U-um…"

"Pasti lebih pintar aku, 'kan, Hinata?" wajah Sakura dihiasi senyum percaya dirinya.

"Huu! Biarkan Hinata menjawab, jidat lebar!"

Karena bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, Hinata akhirnya tersenyum. "Menurutku kalian berdua sama-sama pintar kok—"

"HEEE! TIDAK BISA BEGITU, JAWAB DENGAN SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA, HI—"

Suara Ino yang menggelegar luar biasa itu sepertinya terdengar sampai ke luar. Terbukti dengan adanya seorang pemuda ganteng berpostur tinggi dengan wajah yang bisa memikat hati para kaum hawa di muka bumi ini. Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya berwarna jade, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, alisnya yang tidak kelihatan dan juga bibirnya yang seksi—Ekhem. Ya, ini dia si Panda-senpai. Atau, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku-senpai yang lebih dikenal oleh murid dan guru seantero Konoha Gakuen.

"Hey," Gaara berujar dengan pelan dan datar namun masih tetap terdengar oleh tiga makhluk cantik di dalam kelas. "Tolong kecilkan suara—"

Loh.

Jade-nya mengerjap, dan sekali lagi memperhatikan gadis di tengah yang sedang terdiam itu.

Rambut indigo panjang, mata lavender yang indah, bibir pinkish yang menggoda—EKHEM. Gaara, apa yang kamu pikirkan. Ya, ya. Itu pasti sepupunya si Neji! Hyuuga Hinata. Kouhai yang selama ini selalu Gaara perhatikan. Uh la la~

"S-senpai, maaf…!"

"—Hinata?"

Kali ini Ino dan Sakura ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh? Y-ya?" Hinata terlihat sangat gugup, matanya berkali-kali mencoba untuk balas menatap Gaara tapi gagal; dan ia malah menunduk malu.

"Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Gaara, sepertinya terlarut dalam kesenangan hati sampai-sampai melupakan kehadiran dua makhluk yang sama-sama kaum hawa itu.

"B-belum." Jawab Hinata seadanya, kali ini ia sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Kenapa? Ada kegiatan lain?"

"A-aku hanya sedang menunggu Neji-nii—uh, maksudku, Neji-senpai…"

"Oh, hari ini pulang bareng Neji juga?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Eh, Ino. Jadi nggak ke wc?" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan menepuk pundak Ino.

Ino yang mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Sakura kemudian menepuk jidat seolah-olah lupa, kemudian beranjak. "Oh iya! Lupa aku."

Hinata sontak mengadah dan menatap keduanya kaget, bingung. "K-ke wc?"

"Iya, nanti kita balik lagi kok." Sakura tersenyum jahil. Kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar. Hinata hanya bisa melihat dua acungan jempol mereka sesaat sebelum keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini hanya tersisa si rambut merah dan si rambut indigo. Si jade dan si lavender. Cowok dan cewek. Senpai dan kouhai.

Gaara dan Hinata.

Berdua.

* * *

Setelah Ino dan Sakura keluar dari kelas dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata, mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan ke kantin. Neji, yang kebetulan sedang lewat, melihat kedua gadis itu sedang tertawa kecil disela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Itu, sih, biasa. Tapi… Ada yang kurang. Ino dan Sakura… Loh, bukannya Hinata tadi ada dengan mereka?

"Hei, Ino, Sakura." Neji menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, Senpai." Sakura tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Hinata mana?"

' _Udah ketebak. Ngapain ditanya coba._ ' Ino berkata dalam hati.

"Lagi…"

' _Bisa gawat kalau Neji-senpai tahu Hinata lagi berduaan sama Sabaku-senpai… Momen mereka itu 'kan penting, apalagi Sabaku-senpai kayaknya lagi pedekate sama Hinata, deh_.' Ino memang peka, ya.

' _Kalau diberi tahu kebenarannya, Hinata pasti sedih karena momen indahnya diganggu_.' Sakura juga, ya.

"…Di kelas. Tadi katanya dia nggak mau ikut jajan." Jawab Sakura dengan tampang polosnya.

"Iya, kita bakal balik lagi ke kelas kok, Senpai." Kata Ino.

"Di kelas… ya." Neji terdiam. Dalam hati Ino dan Sakura berdoa agar Neji percaya. "…Hm. Kalau gitu, bilangin nanti aku tunggu di gerbang, ya."

' _SYUKURLAH_!' Batin keduanya berteriak girang.

"Oke!"

Neji kemudian pergi. Oh, Neji. Kamu memang jenius tapi kadang kamu gampang tertipu oleh kedua gadis yang merupakan sahabat Hinata itu.

* * *

Hening.

Di depan Hinata, kini Gaara duduk menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Sambil menopang dagunya, ia menatap Hinata dengan intens. Hinata sedari tadi masih sibuk menundukkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tetap bertahan—alias berusaha untuk tidak pingsan. Itu 'kan udah kebiasaannya Hinata.

"Jangan menunduk terus." Ujar Gaara, walaupun datar tapi masih terdengar lembut. "Aku nggak bisa lihat wajahmu."

Hinata dengan malu-malu kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara. "M-maaf, S-Saba—"

"Gaara."

"G-Gaara-senpai…"

"Kenapa kamu pulang bareng Neji terus?" Tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"I-itu karena Otou-san yang menginginkannya dan k-karena kami tinggal di rumah yang sama…"

Oh. Jadi itu alasannya. ' _Heh, mentang-mentang sepupu, jadi Neji tinggal di rumah Hinata. Itu masih bukan apa-apa dibandingkan denganku yang akan tinggal bersama Hinata, satu atap dengannya, dalam status menikah_.' Gaara berkata dalam hati. Sedikit jengkel dan envy juga, sih.

"Begitu, ya."

Keduanya terdiam. Canggung. Sepi. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik kemudian Gaara kembali membuka suara.

"Kalau aku nganter kamu pulang, gimana?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara. "E-entahlah… A-aku harus bilang pada Neji-nii dulu…"

"Izin dulu, gitu?" Gaara sepertinya sudah tahu. "Kamu mau kan aku anter pulang?"

"Ng… A-aku tidak mau merepotkan senpai… D-dan lagi, Otou-san tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mengantarkanku pulang kecuali sahabatku atau p-p-pacarku.."

Oh. Sahabat atau pacar? Ya pacar, lah.

"Pacar?" Gaara mengulang. "Kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Oh, tidak, _Kami-sama_ , Hinata nggak boleh punya pacar!

Hinata terdiam, dengan wajah yang memerah. Kenapa Gaara bertanya begitu, sih? Hinata 'kan jadi salah paham dan _baper_!

"B-Belum…"

' _Kami-sama, arigatou!_ ' Batin Gaara kegirangan. Kalau begini, 'kan, ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot cari tahu siapa pacarnya. Tinggal langsung tembak!

"Kalau begitu mulai detik ini juga kamu resmi jadi pacarku. Dan aku juga resmi jadi pacar kamu."

HAH?

Itu bukan nembak namanya! Itu pemaksaan, Gaar! Duh. Hinata nggak keberatan pacaran sama Gaara, tapi ayolah—apa kata-katanya harus kayak gitu banget?

"T-tapi s-senpai…" wajah Hinata memerah padam.

"Aku nggak terima penolakan. Apalagi dari kamu."

Serius, nih? Demi kolor polkadot Neji, Hinata belum pernah dengar kata-kata gembel kayak begitu dari cowok ganteng!

Hinata bungkam, dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah padam. Aduh. Walaupun Gaara terkesan maksa, Hinata entah kenapa tetep suka.

"Gimana? Kamu dengar aku?"

Angguk. "I-iya…"

"Aku nggak terima penolakan, ya." Gaara mengulang. "Nggak pernah."

"I-iya…"

Pasrah. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dan yang terpenting ia nggak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menolak—lagipula Gaara sudah mengulang dua kali kata-kata sesat itu.

Ya sudah, lah. Terima saja nasib itu. Sabaku Gaara kan ganteng, keren, suka menggombal-gembel, (kelihatannya) romantis, pintar, dan yang terpenting mirip panda. Hinata sih, terima-terima aja kalau jodohnya itu ternyata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bakal terus pulang denganku mulai hari ini. Oke?"

Ingin sekali Hinata menolak. Tapi kalau ia melakukannya, Gaara akan mengulang kata sesatnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

* * *

"S-senpai.. Aku harus bilang ke—"

"Nggak perlu. Nanti aku yang bilang."

"T-tapi—"

"Kamu bilang aja kalau kamu sudah pacaran denganku. Mudah, 'kan?"

Lagi, Gaara menyepelekan Neji. Gaara boleh _bestie_ dengan Neji, tapi walaupun udah _bestie,_ nggak ada pengecualian untuk _bestie_ di kamus besar ketentuan Neji (?).

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit terpaksa, Hinata pun berjalan pulang dengan Gaara disampingnya. Wow. Kalau hujan, mereka pasti akan terlihat sangat romantis. Sayangnya, hujan nggak turun hari ini karena wajah sumringah Gaara yang keliatan datar itu rasanya tidak pantas dibasahi (?). Gaara memang lagi nggak bawa kendaraan pribadi, motornya kotor belum dicuci, mobilnya lagi di UGD (bengkel) berkat Kankuro. Jadilah, ia rela berjalan kaki dengan alasan, "Hitung-hitung olahraga, biar sehat" walaupun sebenarnya malas mencuci motor. Tapi, Mama Karura tetap senang. Mungkin Gaara nggak mau jadi orang kaya yang sombong, begitu pikirnya. Lagian, jalan kaki ada keuntungannya juga. Tiap pagi, Gaara akan berjalan di belakang Hinata. Walaupun ada satu orang yang kalian tahu siapa, berjalan di sampingnya, membuat kontroversi hati. Walaupun hanya sekadar sepupu, Gaara tetap _envy_.

"Hinata, kamu biasanya pergi ke sekolah jam berapa?" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan, teringat pemandangan memilukan tadi pagi.

"J-jam enam lewat sepuluh."

Wih. Padahal bel masuk 'kan jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Hinata ternyata memang anak rajin. Keluarga Hyuuga sih, pasti. ' _Bisa nggak ya aku bangun lebih pagi?'_

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya kamu akan pergi ke sekolah denganku."

Pemaksaan lagi. Suwer deh, Mama Karura maupun Papa Rasa nggak pernah ngajarin anak bungsunya buat maksain orang, kok! Temari juga nggak. Kalau Kankuro, sih, nggak tahu.

"T-tapi senpai…"

"Aku. Nggak. Terima. Penolakan."

Kalimat sesatnya keluar lagi. Iya, Gaar, Hinata tahu dan ngerti kok. Nggak perlu di ulang-ulang! Masalahnya Hinata jadi ngerasa nggak enak. Mau pergi sekolah dijemput, pulang sekolah dianter… Nanti Gaara malah dikira supir pribadinya Hinata lagi.

"A-aku tahu.. Tapi, 'kan ngerepotin.." Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dan lagi, gimana reaksi Papa Hiashi nanti?

"Nggak apa-apa." kata Gaara tenang. "Sekalian aku mau ketemu Papa, dan adikmu."

"M-mau apa?" Rasa curiga mulai timbul.

"Mau minta restu, dong."

…Kayak yang mau nikah satu bulan lagi aja, Gaar.

* * *

Memang bukan pemandangan yang selalu indah jika melihat anak sendiri berduaan dengan pacarnya. Ya, Papa Hiashi melihat Hinata dengan Gaara. Dan ya, Gaara sedang menghadap pada Papa Hiashi. Hinata? Sedang duduk di samping Papa Hiashi. Bukannya Hinata nggak mau duduk di samping Gaara, tapi Papa Hiashi yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuga insting seorang Papa yang hebat. Papa Hiashi pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang nggak beres.

"Ekhem." Papa Hiashi berdehem. Kalau Neji ada disana, pasti Neji yang darah tinggi duluan, bukan Papa Hiashi. "Ulangi ucapanmu."

"Saya pacar Hinata."

"Bukan yang itu. Yang setelah itu."

"Saya mau meminta restu dari Papa, karena saya mau menikahi Hinata nanti."

Busyet. Papa katanya? Hiashi pengen banget ngusir panda sialan ini.

Terlihat dari roman wajahnya kalau Papa Hiashi sedang menahan emosi. "Atas dasar apa kamu pacaran dengan putriku? Kenapa kamu minta restunya sekarang? Biar apa?"

Astaga. Hinata harap-harap cemas Gaara akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tepat dan benar biar Papa Hiashi memberi restu yang ikhlas bukan pasrah. Otak Gaara mulai bekerja, mencari kata romantis yang baik dan benar untuk jawabannya.

"Atas dasar cinta, Pa. Saya ingin Papa ikhlas dan ridho kalau Hinata pacaran sama saya. Saya nggak akan langsung nikahin setelah lulus, kok." _Death glare_. "Saya nikahin kalau Papa sudah mengizinkan. Yang penting restunya dulu, Pa."

Serius, siapa sangka ternyata si Sabaku bungsu ini bisa seperti itu? Siapa yang ngajarin, sih? Nggak kebayang gimana reaksi Mama Karura dan Papa Rasa kalau mereka tahu.

Papa Hiashi terdiam. Kelihatannya sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Biarlah Gaara menunggu lama, yang penting direstui. Kalau nggak, besok dia akan kembali lagi untuk minta restu. Pokoknya harus direstui, _fix_.

"Hmm."

Wajah Gaara nampak tetap _stoic_ , walaupun di hati sudah berteriak nggak jelas memohon biar di restui.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Papa Hiashi akhirnya kembali membuka mulut. "Memangnya kamu mampu pacaran selama itu?"

"Pasti, saya mampu kok. Kalau dengan Hinata… kan nanti mau nikah."

Hinata yang mendengar semuanya hanya bisa bungkam, dengan wajah semerah rambut Gaara sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Papa Hiashi terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Kata-kata Gaara dari awal pembicaraan memang keren, sih. Tapi, Papa Hiashi masih belum yakin.

"Kamu kurang meyakinkan, nak. Pulanglah."

"Saya penerus Sabaku Corp, lho."

"Pulang saja."

 _Shit_.

"Kalau Papa merestui, saya bakal jagain Hinata."

"…,"

"Saya itu anak baik, Pa. Saya rajin belajar, rajin menabung, rajin beribadah, rajin mendoakan orang tua."

"Hmm."

Hm. Sepertinya Hiashi mulai mempertimbangkan kembali.

"Kamu yakin Hinata akan aman pacaran dengan kamu?" Hiashi bertanya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Kalau ada Neji disana, mungkin Neji yang sudah darah tinggi duluan.

"Aman, Pa. Saya bakal pastiin Hinata pegangan erat dan pakai helm, juga _seatbelt_."

 _Death glare_.

"Masih nggak meyakinkan."

Sial… Harus apalagi? Gaara udah kehabisan ide, nih!

"…Saya akan jadi imam yang baik."

"Jangan _bullshit_ kamu ya, nak. Besok kesini pagi-pagi, ada yang mau Papa bicarakan."

Bibir tipis Gaara melengkung membuat senyuman kecil; senyuman kemenangannya. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat kaget, wajahnya masih memerah. Sebenarnya Hinata nggak keberatan, dia senang kok. Siapa yang nggak mau sih, sama Gaara?

"Oke, Pa."

 _What._

"Saya pamit dulu kalau begitu." Gaara beranjak, begitupun Papa Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Hati-hati, nak." Kata Papa Hiashi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kemudian iapun salam pada Papa Hiashi, dan menggenggam tangan kanan mulus Hinata. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. _Jade_ -nya masih terpaku pada _lavender_ milik Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya? Besok aku jemput." Ya ampun. Entah kenapa Gaara terlihat lebih ganteng.

Cup.

Bibir Gaara pun menyentuh kulit mulus Hinata. Ah, dia hanya mengecup punggung tangannya, kok. Mana mungkin ia nekad mencium bibir Hinata di depan mertuanya? Walaupun Gaara udah nggak tahan, tapi… harus tahan.

Gaara pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Rasanya Hinata nggak akan bisa berhenti blushing kalau kayak gini.

"Hinata. Yang tadi itu siapa namanya?"

Astaga. Papa Hiashi masih belum tahu namanya!?

"S-Sabaku Gaara.."

"Hm. Pantas, dia keluarga Sabaku… Kamu beruntung, Hinata. Sering ajak dia kesini, ya."

"P-papa merestuinya…?"

"Tentu saja. Dia anak yang baik."

Gaara direstui? Neji akan jantungan saat ia mengetahui kabar ini.

* * *

Siapa yang nggak kaget saat melihat si panda merah yang terkenal itu sedang berduaan dengan si gadis pemalu dari klan Hyuuga? Para fangirl Gaara mulai merasakan kecemburuan yang memanas hati. Mereka nggak mau, dong, Pangeran satu-satunya mereka direbut oleh siswa kelas 10 yang pemalu dan (katanya) cupu itu. Asap imajiner mulai keluar dari kepala mereka, seolah-olah mereka siap untuk meledak. Para kaum hawa pecinta panda merah itu berteriak, entah itu protes, fangirling atau apapun. Yang penting Gaara sih, nggak peduli. Tapi kan, Hinata jadi nggak enak.

"Gaara-senpai!"

"Kenapa Hinata berjalan dengan Senpai? Ini nggak adil!"

"Hatiku hancur, senpai! Potek, _you know_!"

"Senpai! **Lo, gue, end**!"

"Gaara… Kalau kau bahagia dengannya… Kalau Hinata-lah wanita pilihanmu.. Tinggalkan aku… Aku…akan merelakanmu! Walaupun hati ini panas melihatmu mesra dengan wanita lain, Gaar. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia…! I Lop You, Gaara!"

Astaga. Yang terakhir itu puisi atau apa? Fangirl Gaara sudah kehilangan akal sehat mereka. Gaara gak ambil pusing, yang penting dia pengen berduaan sama Hinata. Tanpa fangirl gilanya.

"Wih. Siapa tuh, Gaar? Kenalin, dong."

"Peje dong peje."

Apa, sih? Kok jadi pada sok kenal sok deket begitu sama Gaara?

" **Sabaku Gaara**."

Langkah Gaara dan Hinata terhenti. Hinata langsung menyadari sang pemilik suara, begitupun dengan Gaara. Tatapan sinis dan tajam ditujukan pada Gaara oleh pemilik mata _amethyst_ pucat khas klan Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, kemari."

Hinata hendak menghampiri Neji, namun Gaara menahan. "Jangan."

"Gaara. Jadi benar. Kau pacaran dengan Hinata." Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih seperti pernyataan yang pahit untuk Neji akui.

"Ya. **Papa** sudah memberitahumu, ya?" Tanya Gaara menekan kata 'Papa', memanas-manasi Neji.

"P-papa…? Kau memanggil paman dengan—kau pikir kau siapa?!" Emosi, Neji ditahan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"N-Neji-nii.." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Hinata.. Kenapa kamu mau sama _dia?"_ Neji masih nggak terima. Nggak bisa! Walaupun _bestie_ dengan Gaara, Neji nggak terima kalau Gaara merebut Hinata!

"A-aku—"

"Jelas karena dia suka. Kenapa nggak terima, Neji? Papa aja sudah merestui." Gaara senang banget bisa memanas-manasi Neji. "Oh… Aku baru ingat. Aku sekarang akan menjadi calon sepupumu."

"APA!? Gaara…!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Membuat Neji emosi adalah hal yang nggak boleh dilakukan oleh siapapun! Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Hinata… Sekolah ini bisa rubuh, men! Kepala sekolahnya aja nggak berani tatap muka dengan Neji emosi version!

"N-Neji-nii." Hinata menghampiri Neji, menatap Neji khawatir dan membuat Gaara cemburu. "N-nanti akan aku jelaskan…"

"Tapi, Hinata—!"

"Neji-nii.."

"Aku nggak rela…"

"Kami juga nggak! Neji-senpai, kami berpihak padamu walaupun cinta kami hanya untuk Gaara-senpai!"

"Relain aja, kenapa?"

Dan, pagi itu… Ricuh dengan kabarnya Gaara dan Hinata yang mempunyai hubungan khusus. Yang membuat para fangirl dan penggosip menjadi semakin ricuh adalah… Gaara nggak menyangkal sama sekali. (Jelas, karena mereka _**memang**_ pacaran)

Neji hampir jantungan. Hampir.

* * *

"Hinata, kamu beneran pacaran sama Sabaku-senpai?"

"Serius? Kemarin kamu pasti ditembak—ah, gimana kata-katanya? Romantis nggak?"

"Aduuuh! Aku greget sendiri mikirinnya. Cerita dong, cerita!"

Sakura dan Ino heboh sendiri. Padahal yang pacaran kan Hinata, tapi malah mereka yang heboh. Ah, sudah biasa. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu, wajahnya memanas. Sakura dan Ino nggak akan bisa kalem kalau Hinata belum mencurahkannya. Aduh, tapi kan Hinata malu. Jadi… Gimana, gitu.

"A-aku nggak tahu harus gimana bilangnya…"

"Ayolah! Yang detail, dong. Nembaknya jam berapa, dimana, kata-kata dan tempatnya romantis nggak?"

Pfft. Tempatnya di trotoar, puas lu, No?

"A-awalnya… D-dia hanya mau mengantarku pulang.. Tapi.. K-kemudian…"

"Kemudian…?"

"…D-dia t-terkesan memaksa.. M-mungkin karena ia nggak bisa menyatakannya dengan cara yang biasa orang lain lakukan, makanya ia memakai caranya sendiri.."

"Dia maksa kamu?!"

"B-bukan begitu..! Umh, di-dia bilang kalau dia nggak terima penolakan…"

Ino dan Sakura diam. Mereka sedang membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Katanya Gaara memaksa, Ino dan Sakura malah tambah greget.

"KYAAA! Aku ingin lihat secara live!"

Dan jam kosong tersebut mulai dipenuhi dengan kegilaan imajinasi Ino dan Sakura tentang Gaara dan Hinata.

Couple yang umurnya bahkan belum sampai satu minggu itu sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan yang paling menarik dan hot di Konoha Gakuen.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, di kediaman Hyuuga…

"Hinata." Suara Gaara yang berat mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda macho berambut merah itu.

"I-iya?"

 _'Kok dia gagap terus, sih.' Jade_ milik Gaara menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. "Aku suka kamu."

"E-eh?" Dan wajah pucat Hinata kini bersemu merah /lagi/. Terimakasih pada Gaara, Hinata jadi lebih sering _blushing_ akhir-akhir ini. Nggak banyak yang bisa Hinata katakan untuk respon, tapi―dengan wajah merahnya saja, Gaara sudah langsung _connect_.

"Kamu suka aku gak?"

HEH? Gaara nanya itu?! Gaara si panda merah, si _stoic_ , si minim ekspresi, si mata panda, si alis imajiner, Gaara yang itu!?

"E-etto..."

Hinata bener-bener nggak tahu harus jawab apa. Alhasil ia hanya memainkan jarinya dengan super gugup, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari _jade_ Gaara yang menghipnotis. ' _Aku suka... Suka panda... Suka Gaara-senpai...gak ya?'_

Lah.

"Aku bisa buat kamu jatuh cinta padaku, meskipun kamu gak cinta."

Kata-kata Gaara yang puitis itu, ternyata, mengutip dari sebuah lagu jadul yang sering Papa Rasa dengarkan. Gaara sendiri nggak nyangka, kalau dia bakal mengutip dari lagu jadul favorit Papanya dalam momen seperti ini. Salah sendiri dia kehabisan ide.

"I-itu..." Hinata terlihat ragu. "D-dari lagu...?"

' _Kok Hinata tahu sih!?_ ' "...Lagu?" Wajah stoic Gaara gak mendukung pertanyaannya.

"U-um, lupakan saja…"

"Pokoknya aku bisa buat kamu jatuh cinta sama aku, percaya deh."

Iya, iya. Hinata percaya kok. Buktinya, dia memang sudah cinta pada pandangan pertama awal mereka berjumpa. Sekarang saja, hatinya sudah berdebar-debar gimana gitu. Wajahnya juga serasa memanas terus-terusan. Inikah yang dinamakan demam cinta pada Gaara? Gejala yang biasanya di rasakan para fangirls Gaara—Hinata sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"GAARA! TUTUP MULUT KOTORMU ITU! JANGAN MENGOTORI PIKIRAN HINATA YANG MASIH JERNIH DAN BERSIH, SIAL—"

Suara Neji terdengar jelas dari belakang dua sejoli muda tersebut. Serius, melihat Hinata dengan Gaara membuat hati Neji teriris, pasalnya, Neji masih /belum/ merestui hubungan romantis mereka. Dan Papa Hiashi terlihat memaklumi, walaupun agak kewalahan juga, sih.

"Neji. Tahan."

Neji menoleh pada Paman Hiashi, terlihat emosi. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan terpaksa, dan akhirnya mencoba tenang…sambil melihat Gaara dan Hinata.

"Aku tahu kok, kalau kamu itu udah jatuh cinta denganku."

"GAA—"

"Neji, sst. Coba kamu diam sebentar, nak." Papa Hiashi yang udah gak kuat dengan sikap emosian Neji, mulai mencoba menenangkannya. "Lihat deh. Mereka kayak _kapel-kapel_ yang ada di _dorama love comedy_."

"Tapi—"

"Nikmati aja. Ini semacam nonton _dorama live_ , tapi pemainnya itu kapel beneran. Ya kan?"

Neji terdiam, menahan nafsunya untuk menendang bokong pemuda berambut merah alias _bestie_ -nya itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi sayang sekali, kalau ada Paman Hiashi, Neji nggak bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan pada si merah itu.

"O-otou-san…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa amat-amat malu karena sedari tadi—25 menit, lebih tepatnya—ia terus diperhatikan Papa Hiashi dan Neji sedang berpacaran dengan Gaara. Malah sekarang Gaara dan Hinata jadi tontonan semacam _dorama_ tv.

Gaara sih, gak keberatan.

Hinata juga.

Neji? Jangan tanya.

"J-jangan terus memperhatikan kami…"

"Nggak apa-apa dong. Lanjut—"

"Gaar, udah jam lima. Kenapa gak pulang? Ntar Temari nyariin."

Hm. Itu adalah pengusiran yang halus.

"Pulangnya nanti aja, nak. Kamu ikut makan malam disini aja."

"T-tapi Paman…!"

"Siap, Pa. Aku kabarin Mama dulu."

Hinata nggak tahu apa ia bisa tambah malu atau nggak. Wajahnya terus bersemu merah, semerah rambut pacar gantengnya itu. Dan, walaupun ia masih malu-malu dengan Gaara… Sebenarnya ia sangat suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara. Heh, nanti juga Hinata akan terbiasa dan mulai memperlakukan Gaara selayak pacar, bukan sekedar senpai. Walau seperti ini, Hinata udah bahagia, kok.

Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Beginilah kalau Papa Hiashi sudah suka pada sesuatu. Papa Hiashi suka tuh, sama Gaara dan hubungan Gaara dengan Hinata. Karena Neji nggak bisa melawan kalau Papa Hiashi sudah membuat keputusan. Papa Hiashi itu absolut. (Akashi kale)

Untuk sekarang, mungkin Neji akan mencoba bersabar dan ikhlas. Lagian, Hinata juga udah besar kan? Karena itulah Neji harus terus melindunginya… kan? Cowok macam Gaara bisa berbahaya, kadang. Disaat itulah Neji akan datang sebagai penyelamat Hinata dan hubungan GaaHina mereka akan hancur! Itulah yang Neji pikirkan, untuk sesaat. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia merestui mereka, apalagi kalau Hinata bahagia. Hinata pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, kan? Apalagi, Gaara itu bestienya sendiri. Tentu Neji kenal sekali dengan Gaara. Maka dari itu, Neji akan berusaha untuk merestui mereka… tapi tetap saja ia akan terus memperhatikan Gaara. Neji akan berusaha!

Hinata memang beruntung. Atau, Gaara-lah yang paling beruntung. Ternyata ia sudah bebas dari tendangan maut Neji, tanpa ia sadari. Dan, ia beruntung karena… Ia mendapatkan permata lavender yang sangat limited edition. Kelak, mereka pasti akan jadi pasangan yang bahagia.

Benar, kan?

* * *

 _~Owari~_

* * *

A/N:

Chap 2 / extra chapter done! Mohon maaf sekali, banyak kegejean di extrachap ini. Writer block menyerang itu tidak menyenangkan, you know? Well, semoga readers terhibur dengan ini ya! :3

Saya sedang open request nih kalau ada yang mau sih (?)

Sekian aja deh. Read and Review ya, tinggalkan jejak berupa apapum yang ingin reader sampaikan tentang extra chapter ini. :)

Danke!

Haruna Yumesaki.


End file.
